


The 7th of September

by Shuxichi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuxichi/pseuds/Shuxichi





	The 7th of September

Despite being a detective, today being Saihara's birthday was a majorly overlooked clue to his new investigation on why everyone was giving him a gift. So far today, he got 3 new mystery novels, a gift card to a supermarket he's never heard of, and a pack of Jelly Beans. Other then when he worked on the bizarre toxic death of Gloria Ramirez that baffled doctors, scientists, and other detectives as well; Saihara never felt more confused on why everyone was randomly giving him gifts. So he started on his own investigation case on why he was getting all these gifts through his other case of she-said-he-said. While at work, he never did find out why. Until he went home.  
Saihara parked the car in the garage and got out, heading to the door to enter the house when he saw a small yellow sticky note on the doorknob saying "Hope you had a great work day!" He pulled the sticky note off the door and put it in his notebook, heading inside. He took his shoes off and put it in the rack, but noticed they weren't going all the way in like they usually do. And that's when he decided to check what was inside, pulling out a small blue box wrapped in ribbons of a darker blue. He opened what was inside and found a movie box belonging to a movie he would constantly talk about wanting. He smiled, knowing who it was from already; but was still confused on why he was getting all these gifts today. He made way to the living room, finding some sticky notes along the way there that all said something sweet and positive. When he got there, he was met with a nice surprise which happened to be you, popping out from the other side of a couch and shouting "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
"What's this?"  
"Your birthday party!"  
"Where is everyone?"  
"Well, uh, it's just you and I."  
"I don't have any problem with that."  
"I figured you wouldn't."


End file.
